Stalker
by carrie-whites
Summary: Lizzie McGuire is an all American teenage girl. She has a great life, filled with love from family and friends. But her whole world turns upside down when she learns that she has a deadly stalker who would do anything to have her to himself.
1. In The Bushes

**NOTE: I DID NOT make up the characters in this story. Although "Lizzie McGuire" is based in the early 20's, my story is created in our time, where the characters are younger than they are if it was reality (if you get what I mean). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

Lizzie McGuire stood with her best friend Miranda Sanchez at the side of their lockers. Lizzie played with her golden blonde hair in her fingers, and Miranda done the same with her long glossy black hair. They both were staring down the hall at the cutest boy in school. Ethan Craft. Lizzie and Miranda had died a hundred times every time they saw him. He was standing with his jock friends while he played with a basketball.

"God, he's so cute." Lizzie smiled, watching as he raked his hand through his golden, slicked back hair.

"Oh, tell me about it." Miranda said dreamily.

Suddenly, Lizzie's view of Ethan was interrupted when David Gordon - "Gordo" - for short, stood in front of her. His bushy dark hair blocking Ethan's face.

"Hey, Gordo, out of the way!" Lizzie pushed at him.

"No. We have to talk. All you and Miranda have done is stare at him all day." Gordo complained.

"We have not!" Miranda protested, opening her locker and craning her neck to get another look at Ethan, but he had disappeared from the end of the hall.

Gordo gave them a _oh, come on, don't even lie_ look.

Lizzie sighed. "What do you want?" she said rather bitterly.

"You and I have been paired up for the History project and I need to know what our report is gonna be on." Gordo said.

"Oh." Lizzie opened her locker and pulled out her History notes. "I was thinking about doing it on the Holocaust thingy from World War 2."

Gordo's face lit up. "Aah! I love the Holocaust. I was thinking about doing it on the Jews . . . wait. The Holocaust. Jews . . ."

"Gordo, just stop talking. You can come over tomorrow night if you want to start it." Lizzie told him.

"Why can't I come over tonight?"

"I have to study for my chemistry test."

"Oh, okay. Well, I need to go. Film Class is starting soon. Cya!" Gordo ran off down the hall.

"Bye!" Lizzie and Miranda shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>School had ended and Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda were walking home. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining down on their lovely little town, the trees were green, the smell of freshly cut grass attacked their noses.<p>

"Who does she think she is?" Miranda threw her hands up into the air.

"Who?" Lizzie asked in confusion, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh, who you think? Kate!" Miranda was dumbfounded at her friend's stupidity.

Lizzie furrowed her brow, "What'd she do this time?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what she did! She told Larry Tudgeman that I was interested in going out with him!"

"Are you interested in him?" Lizzie winked, flashing a smile.

"Ew! No! _Blaaah_!" Miranda said in disgust.

"Miranda! Again, with the boy talk. How come we can't talk about new movies that are coming out?" Gordo whined, fixing the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

"Because we're girls, Gordo. That's what we do." she gave him a matter-of-factly smile.

"Yeah? Well I'm out. See you guys later." he smiled at Lizzie.

Lizzie waved, "Bye!"

Miranda smirked and waved him away too. They watched as he went down the street and around the corner to his house.

"Well, this seems to be my stop." Miranda said, pointing down the other street.

"Okay. Call me to tonight. And if I don't answer, I'm busy." Lizzie told her.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Miranda smiled and walked down the street.

Lizzie walked alone now.

Up ahead she could see a bunch of younger kids running around with a Golden Retriever. Old Man Harvey was out in his front yard doing some gardening. And when Lizzie stepped up onto her porch, she swore she could see someone down the street, watching her from behind the bushes.


	2. Fight!

_**Chapter Two**_

Lizzie's Mom's car stopped in front of the bulky yellow school bus. With a click, Lizzie took off her seat belt and kissed her Mom on the cheek.

"Have a good day." Lizzie smiled.

"You too. I'll pick you up as usual. Maybe we'll go to the mall and have some ice cream?" her Mom suggested, straightening her glasses on her nose.

Lizzie huffed. "Mom! I'm not eleven any more. But ice cream does sound nice." Lizzie laughed, opened the door and jumped out the car, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Have a good day!" Mrs. McGuire bellowed.

"Bye!" Lizzie slammed the door shut and turned on her heels, walked up the front lawn of the school and entered.

Miranda waited at her locker, straightening some books up inside it. She looked at the small mirror on the inside of the door and made sure her make-up sat well on her face. Lizzie appeared beside her, startling her.

"Fuck!" Miranda gasped.

"What?" Lizzie giggled.

"What what? You scared me half to death!"

"Well, _sorree_!" Lizzie held up her hands.

She passed Miranda and opened up her locker next to Miranda's and put a few books from her bag into the locker and took a few out. "So." Lizzie turned. "Just after you guys left me yesterday, I noticed someone hiding behind the bushes a few houses down. I swear whoever it was was watching me."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Did you get a good look at them?"

"Nah. They were bending down."

"Probably just some kid goofing around or something." Miranda said.

"Yeah, maybe." Lizzie sighed.

It was lunch and Lizzie and Miranda were sitting outside at their usual table, eating the food off their trays. It wasn't really food, it was more like a lumpy mess that they claimed was potato and some sort of meat that didn't taste _or _look like meat.

"This weekend, I was thinking that we could go to the mall." Lizzie said as she played with her "potatoes".

Miranda nodded her head, "Totally! There's a pair of shoes I saw a couple of weeks ago that I'm dying to get. I just hope they have a few pairs left. And knowing my luck, they probably haven't."

Lizzie laughed and her face dropped right away when she saw Kate barging up to them. Her blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders. She was dressed a little bit too provocatively, tank top that stopped above her pierced belly button, a pair of skin tight blue jeans and _huge_ high heels. Her boobs were almost popping out to say hello!

Kate slammed her hands down on the table, her tanned face red with fury.

"What's stuck up your ass this time?" Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Who do you think you are, _Miranda_! Becky told me that you were staring at Ethan!" Kate's eyes were bulging out of her pretty head.

"And is that a crime?" Miranda chuckled, taking a scoop of "potatoes" and shoving it in her mouth. She grimaced in disgust.

Kate leaned closer to her, "Let's just make one thing clear here. Ethan craft is mine. _Mine_! And one day, when we're walking down the hallways hand and hand, you're just gonna have to realize that Ethan will never touch a girl like _you_." Kate finished with a sneer.

Lizzie sat back on her chair, a surprised look on her face. Every girl in school stared at Ethan. Even Lizzie herself! But she was getting at Miranda because she and Kate had a more hateful relationship than Lizzie did with her. Lizzie liked to look back at the times when they were best friends, right now, this was one of them.

Kate stomped away, back to her posse of friends who were waiting by the large concrete stairs.

"Bitch." Miranda muttered under hear breath.

Amazingly, Kate whipped around, as if she expected Miranda to say it. It was expected, really.

"And by the way, Miranda, if you have something to say to me, say it to my face." Kate viciously said.

The whole lunch quad was watching what was going on, the whole place was silent. Lizzie felt like standing up and saying something to stop them from going any further.

Miranda stood up, her chair falling backwards, she turned towards Kate and leaned forward on her feet.

"Okay then." Miranda said. "Kate, you're a complete and utter _bitch_!"

At that, Kate ran forward and Lizzie knew exactly what was going to happen.

Kate jumped at Miranda, sending them both to the grass. Kate grabbed Miranda by the air and began to twist it around in her fist, punching Miranda in the face at the same time.

"Oh my God! Kate! Stop!" Lizzie stood up from her chair, ran around the table and struggled to pull Kate from Miranda.

"Fuck off, McGuire!" Kate growled.

Everyone now was forming a circle around them. Kate continued to pull at Miranda's hair. Miranda finally got the better of her, managed to twist from her grip and kick Kate in the chest. Kate fell backwards with a thud on the grass and Miranda took her chance. She kicked Kate in the ribs, then bent down and started to claw at her face.

"Fucking bitch!" Miranda screamed, blood pouring from her right nostril.

Lizzie ran forward and grabbed Miranda around the shoulders. "Stop!" she screamed.

Miranda immediately obeyed and stepped away from a squirming Kate. At this moment, the principal came running out, pushing kids out of the way. He looked down at Kate then Miranda.

"Both of you head to the nurse's office and report to my room immediately!" he spat.

Miranda yanked out of Lizzie grasp, looked down at Kate with a very hateful look and ran away into the school. Lizzie let out a small sigh of relief. She was shaking.

She had never seen Miranda so out of control in her life.


	3. The Text & The Note

_**Chapter Three**_

That night, Lizzie sat up on her bed, Gordo beside her, with History books on the Holocaust open in front of them.

"Agh! I can't concentrate! I'm just so worried about Miranda." Lizzie looked far off, a sad expression on her face. "I didn't see her the rest of the day yesterday. She'll probably get detention."

"Okay, what happened again? Kate just attacked Miranda?" Gordo put down one of the books.

Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, that's pretty much what happened."

"Man! My bladder is gonna burst if I don't get to the bathroom now!" Gordo hopped off the bed, holding his stomach. Lizzie sniggered as she watched him run out of the room.

It was a silent night. Outside she could hear the faint bark of a dog. Her cellphone rang with it's bouncy little ringtone under her leg. She pulled it out. UKNOWN, the LCD screen said. She answered it anyway. "Hello?"

There was silence on the other end. Complete silence.

"Hello?" Lizzie said, irritated.

More silence.

She hung up, but before she did she could have sworn she hear someone whisper Lizzie on the other line . . .

Gordo came out of the bathroom and sauntered back in.

"Much better! Now, that's let's get back to business!" he jumped onto the bed.

Lizzie cell buzzed.

A text.

Picking it up, she opened the message and read it.

Dear, Lizzie. My heart burns for you. And I will do anything to have you. Even if it means killing anyone who gets in my way.

Love, Stalker.

Lizzie's mouth hung open at the text. She threw her phone to the end of the bed. It bounced off and clattered to the floor.

"Wow. What's wrong?" Gordo asked, worriedly.

"Nothing. Just . . . nothing." Lizzie shook her head, looking down so she wouldn't have to look at Gordo.

She never was a good liar.

But the text had to be a prank.

It had to be, right?

Next day at school, Lizzie couldn't find Miranda anywhere. Perhaps she and Kate had been suspended. But up ahead, Kate was standing with her posse of friends. Her lip had a small clean cut at the bottom and her cheek seemed to be bruised. Lizzie noticed that when she shifted her bag on her shoulder, Kate's face went into a grimace of pain.

She looked around.

No sign of Miranda.

Then someone tapped her shoulder.

Lizzie whirled around and there was Miranda. Her normally glossy black hair was all dishevelled and dead looking, as if she had just finished her fight with Kate. Lizzie noticed that she had a black and blue bruise that spread down from her left eye to her cheek. She looked at Lizzie with an unhappy look.

"Miranda . . . are you okay?" Lizzie began to twist her locker combination, watching her friend closely.

After a slight pause, Miranda sighed. "Yeah. Had better days. Spending my lunch and after school time in detention for the next month."

"That sucks." was all Lizzie could say.

"You have no idea." Miranda gave Lizzie a slight smile.

Miranda turned to her locker, unlocked and opened it. When she pulled the door open, a small white sheet of folded paper came fluttering out.

Bending down, Miranda picked it up and unfolded it. She read it. Lizzie watched Miranda's eyes scanning the paper. Her dark brown eyes suddenly widened.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked, running around beside Miranda to look at the note.

Lizzie read.

Dear, Miranda.

Stay away from Lizzie, or you'll suffer . . .

Stalker

Lizzie's blue eyes widened, just as Miranda's had. "Oh my God. I can't believe this!" Lizzie gasped. "Last night I got a text saying this . . ." Lizzie pulled out her cell phone from her pocket, found the message she had receive the night before and showed it to Miranda.

"O-oh . . ." Miranda stuttered.

Lizzie looked at Miranda with very worried eyes. "Do you think this could _only_ a prank? This text and your note?"

"I think so, Lizzie. It's no big deal." Miranda threw the letter into the back of her locker and took out an English textbook.

"I also got this weird phone call last night. But no one was on the other line." Lizzie explained.

Miranda sighed, "C'mon, Lizzie. It was probably just someone fucking around with us. Just drop it. I'm sure there is _nothing_ to be worried about."

"But who do you think it could have been?"

Miranda looked off down the hallway, behind Lizzie. Miranda's eyes narrowed with hate. "There's only one person I know who could have pulled a stunt like this . . ."

Lizzie noticed her looking and turned around.

"Kate." said Miranda.


End file.
